


The morning after

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [15]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: My take on the kitchen scene





	The morning after

Lucas woke up alone. 

Eliott had left,  _again_.

Although last night felt  _really_  good, this morning was another story. Now that his judgement wasn’t clouded by his pulsing, teenage hormones anymore, Lucas immediately felt like an idiot. He shouldn’t have given in so easily, he should’ve insisted they talked before jumping each other.

Yann won’t be proud of him…

He wasn’t proud of himself either.

He reached for his phone on the floor, lost somewhere in his pile of clothes from the night before and checked his messages.

[22:48] **Basile:** So. Did you fuck?

[22:50]  **Arthur:**  We left ten minutes ago, calm down…

[22:50]  **Yann:**  Leave them alone, man

[22:51]  **Basile:**  What? If I were Lucas, I’d want to get in Eliott’s pants 😏

[22:51]  **Basile:** No homo though!

[23:31]  **Basile:**  And now? 

[2:10]  **Yann:**  Seriously, you’re heavy

[2:10]  **Arthur:**  I’m calling it, Basile will did a virgin

[2:11]  **Yann:**  ^^

Lucas closed the chat without responding. He just  _can’t_.

.

The closer Lucas got to the kitchen, the louder the voices were. He could make out Mika’s but the second wasn’t Lisa - it was a guy’s. Lucas groaned from the inside.  _Please let it not be one of Mika’s hook up…_

Lucas drew a breath when he was who was in his kitchen with his roommate.  _What the fuck_. Eliott was sitting at the kitchen island with Mika, chatting over a cup of steaming tea. He was wearing a black tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants he must’ve found in Lucas’s room - most likely on the floor, aka where all his closet lies.

Being seated facing the door frame of the kitchen, Mika saw him first. “Good morning, Kitten! You didn’t tell me you had an handsome man in your bed last night.” Mika gave him a pointed look which Lucas ignored, blue eyes glued on Eliott.

 _He didn’t leave_.

Eliott twisted his middle, a smile forming on his lips when he saw Lucas and his infamous bedhead. He stood from his seat and crossed the floor, planting a kiss right on Lucas’s lips, taking the brunet off guard. “Slept well?”

Lucas opened his mouth but stayed inarticulate.

“Did you find him on Krindr like I taught you? Because I never saw that fine specimen on there and you know I’m  _always_  stalking the app.”

 _Krindr_? Eliott was not some random guy who swiped right on a dating app and messaged him for a good fuck. Eliott was  _more_  than that. Eliott was the guy that made Lucas doubt his sexuality - something that had  _never_ happened before. He was the guy who he let his guard down for and played piano to for the first time in  _years_. He was the guy who toyed with his heart and made him an emotional wreck over the past weeks but keeps falling back into his arms because he  _can’t_  help it. 

But, Lucas couldn’t say that.

“It’s almost eleven, don’t you have work today?” Lucas asked Mika, subtly yet bluntly kicking him out of his own kitchen.

“Yes, I do.” Mika down the last of his tea and stood, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. “There’s rolls of condoms on my nightstand if you need more and, _no_  fucking on the kitchen table. We  _eat_  on that thing!” he reminded them and Lucas wanted the floor to swallow him. Why was Mika so embarrassing…

“So, you’re on  _Krindr_?”

Lucas groaned, pushing his face in his hands. “Can we  _not_  talk about that.”

“Sure.” He kissed Lucas’s temple. “What do you want to talk about, then? Oh, I know! What do you want for breakfast? Eggs? French toasts?”

Apparently, Eliott was the chief of the family. Both of his parents working late shifts, he had to fend for himself most of the time and, believe it or not, you get tired of eating take out every single day. So, thanks to YouTube cooking videos, he  _can_  flick a whisk.

Lucas decided on french toasts because he has a sweet tooth and he hadn’t had some since his parents’s divorce. It’s not Mika who will cook him a delicious breakfast every mornings - cereals will have to do it.

Eliott took out all the ingredients he needed for the french toasts, listening to Lucas’s indications of where the milk, eggs, sugar, bread, vanilla and cinnamon were at. Lucas had jumped up on the counter, watching as Eliott whisked everything into a large bowl. 

‘’You look so hot like that,’’ Eliott pointed, glancing at Lucas between two wrist flicks. ‘’Sitting on that counter, looking all soft and cute. It’s difficult to not break your roommate’s rule.’’

Lucas blushed and reached for Eliott, opening his legs to make room for him. Eliott got the message and walked over, responding to Lucas’s neediness.

“I thought you had left when I woke up. I was alone-”

Seeing how needy Lucas was in the morning, Eliott regretted leaving the last time he slept over.

Eliott shook his head, leaning down to press his forehead against the brunette’s. “I’m not going anywhere. I told you, I’m done running away from my feelings.” He closed the gap between them and felt Lucas smile into the kiss.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Lucas sighed, a beaming smile on his lips. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time…or, ever.

He dived in for another kiss, slipping his tongue between Eliott’s parted lips and crossing his legs behind his waist, keeping him prisoner between his hold as he deepened the kiss. Eliott’s hand slid underneath Lucas’s navy tee shirt, feeling his smooth skin under his fingertips.

Their make out session was interrupted by Eliott’s phone buzzed on the counter - the recipe long forgotten on his screen. He groaned and pulled away to check the device, quickly typing a reply.

Lucas pulled his eyebrows, pursing his lips. “Is it Lucille?”

“What?” Eliott put down his phone, frowning. “No. I told you, I’m  _done_  with her.”

Lucas looked down. “It’s just, the last time you told me you broke up with her-”

Knowing where this was heading, Eliott returned to Lucas to clear things. “Lucie and I are  _over_ , Lucas,” he promised. “I ended things for good with her before coming here last night. I can’t have her control me like this. She’s always monitoring my every actions and it’s not how a relationship should be. I get that she cared about me but there’s a line between caring for someone and monitoring them like some child. She was my  _girlfriend_ , not my  _mom_.”

Lucas recalled hearing Lucille telling Eliott to slack on the beer at Daphné’s party, right before they left. It was one of the reason Eliott wanted to leave the party, to breathe without someone snooping over his shoulder.

“When I told her about you, she laughed and said it was only a phase and that I was being delusional about liking a guy. She couldn’t have been more wrong. I have real feelings for you, strong feelings. I-” Eliott drew a breath, staring at Lucas intently. “I have never felt something so strong for someone…ever,” he said, baring his feelings and feeling more naked and terrified at the confession than last night when he was literally naked in front of Lucas.

“Me either and it kind of scares me…”

Eliott pressed his forehead against Lucas’s. “You have nothing to be scared of.”

“Last time you told me not to be scared you broke my heart and I don’t think I could deal with another heartbreak,” Lucas said with honesty.

Eliott felt his throat thicken, a lump of guilt forming. “I’ll take care of your heart this time,” he promised, deposing a kiss right over Lucas’s heart, filling Lucas’s heart with warmth.

Their intimate embrace was broken when a familiar melody coming from the kitchen radio filled the room, catching Eliott’s attention.

“This  _song_.” 

Lucas paid an attentive hear to the radio, recognizing this awful song. “Are you kidding?”

Eliott shook his head, bopping his head to the melody, waiting for Adrien Gallo’s voice to fill the kitchen.

“What did I do to deserve this… I just found the love of my life and it turns out he had shit music taste.”

“Uh?”

“First your shitty dubstep and now… _this_.” 

“ _I_ ’m the love of your life?” Eliott repeated and Lucas blushed.

 _Oh no_. Did he say that out loud?

“I didn’t-” he started but Eliott cut him, grinning.

“You  _said_  I was the love of your life. I heard you!”

Lucas rolled his eyes and Eliott kissed him. “Say it again,” he asked, pressing their forehead together. Lucas hummed. “Say it again.”

“You’re the love of my life,” Lucas repeated, his voice so quiet and intimate, breathed only for Eliott to hear. He looked at Eliott trough his long lashes, his gaze so intense before Eliott went in for another kiss, this time slipping his tongue inside Lucas’s mouth. Feeling Eliott stepping back, Lucas snaked an arn behind his neck, keeping Eliott there, stopping him from breaking the kiss.

It didn’t last long though because Eliott smirked and started singing along to the radio, much to Lucas’s annoyance. “ _Une violente envie de descente lorsque t'embrasses ces gars._ _Je n'ferai point l'enfant, tout cela ne m'atteint pas.”_

Lucas rolled his eyes at his cheesy behavior, laughing because he couldn’t help it, already completely enamoured by this boy. He tried to steal a kiss from Eliott but he denied him.

“ _Des rumeurs adolescentes disent que je ne suis pas…”_ Eliott trailed, staying in character as Lucas watched him finish the song with an intense look. “ _Un homme à femmes et rien d'autre qu'un homme à toi._ ”

And, if Lucas found himself singing along, no one had to know.


End file.
